The Albert Einstein College of Medicine and its affiliates propose to continue to participate in the scientific, educational, and cancer control activities of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). This institution, in addition to its unique capability to conduct cancer treatment clinical trials involving laboratory and clinical collaboration, has access to the large numbers of patients required for phase III and combined-modality trials. Investigators from the disciplines of medical oncology, radiation oncology, surgery and gynecologic oncology have and propose to continue to participate in the design, implementation and analysis of ECOG studies at Einstein. In addition, pathologists and immunologists who have collaborated with clinical investigators in the conduct of ECOG trials at this institution propose to continue that collaboration. The institution proposes to continue to provide a group-wide immunoreference laboratory for the Hematology Committee of ECOG. This institution and one of its affiliates (New York Medical College) proposes to continue active participation in the ECOG Bone Marrow Transplant Committee. The State of New York has approved a Certificate of Need for Allogeneic Bone Marrow Transplantation for both Einstein and New York Medical College. It will, therefore, be possible for both institutions to participate in studies of this modality within ECOG. Einstein proposes to increase its accrual to ECOG studies by extending its CGOP network to include additional productive institutions with extensive clinical trials experience and capability.